Happiness Is Not For Me
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto melamar Hinata, namun sesuatu terjadi pada hari pernikahan mereka./oneshoot singkat banget banget/warning inside/RnR please/</html>


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typos (smoga ga ada siy), ooc (hinata itu tidak pantang menyerah sebenarnya), newbie author**

**Genre: drama, hurt, tragedy**

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPINESS IS NOT FOR ME <strong>

**by : Lovely Orihime **

**.**

**.**

Hujan belum juga reda. Dari balik jendela kamarnya Hinata masih setia menikmati bulir-bulir air yang meluncur tempias ke wajahnya. Sesekali disekanya air itu. Tak dihirukannya suara Okaa-Samanya yang dari tadi menyuruhnya menutup saja tirai jendelanya. Ia tenggelam dalam lamunanya bersama hujan. Pandangannya kosong menembus jendelanya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat sahabat masa kecilnya. Naruto. Berlari-lari dalam hujan. Tak peduli badan sudah basah kuyup. Tertawa-tawa bahagia. Mengacuhkan teriakan orangtua mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Lamunannya terhenti saat sang Okaa-Sama akhirnya lembut menyentuh pundaknya dan mengajaknya beranjak dari sana.

"Hinata, ayo tutup jendelanya. Sudah menjelang malam." Hinata akhirnya menurut.

.

Otou-Sama sudah meninggalkan Okaa-Sama dan Hinata sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan lalu lintas merenggut nyawanya seketika. Juga Hanabi dan Neji dibawanya serta. Dan keluarga mereka sempat pincang karena perginya sang penopang hidup. Namun Okaa-Sama bangkit demi Hinata. Kehidupan harus berlanjut. Karena mereka memang hanya tinggal berdua saja dan Okaa-Sama menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Hinata. Okaa-sama telah melakukan semua hal demi Hinata. Namun sepertinya cahaya kebahagiaan sudah terenggut paksa dari Hinata.

.

"Hinata, besok keluarga Naruto akan datang." Ujar Okaa-Sama saat makan malam berdua dengan Hinata. Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Mereka akan melamar kamu, Hinata. Ada yang datang untuk melamar kamu. Kamu mestinya bahagia."

"Hinata tidak mau meninggalkan Okaa-Sama."

"Jangan berkata begitu. Jangan jadikan aku sebagai alasan untuk kau tidak menikah dan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Kau berhak untuk bahagia, Hinata."

"Hinata belum siap untuk menjalaninya, Okaa-sama."

"Hinata putera Namikaze itu kan teman masa kecilmu dulu. Dia pasti sangat mengerti kamu, Hinata."

"Apa dia mau menerima keadaanku? Keadaan keluarga kita?"

"Hinata! Jangan berpikiran sempit. Mereka datang dengan maksud baik. Jangan mengurung dirimu dalam pikiranmu sendiri! Lagipula kita ini Hyuuga."

"Terserah Okaa-Sama saja. Hinata akan menuruti apapun kata Okaa-Sama." Hinata menyahut pelan lalu beranjak dari meja makan. Ibunya hanya memandanginya pilu. Makan malamnya bahkan belum dihabiskan.

.

Hinata sudah menyukai Naruto sejak dulu. Namun pernah sekali dulu Ia merasa Naruto sedikitpun tidak menaruh perhatian padanya. Disibukkan oleh urusan yang bahkan mengurusi dirinya saja tidak sempat. Lagipula didengarnya Naruto menyukai seorang gadis lain. Sahabat mereka juga. Dan Hinata berusaha mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam meski tak kunjung berhasil. Hingga kini. Naruto datang lagi menawarkan hidup baru baginya dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia bimbang. Akhir-akhir ini Ia jadi sensitif. Merasa orang lain tak tulus padanya. Lebih karena alasan kasihan mereka berinteraksi dengannya. Lain itu tidak. Begitulah batin Hinata akhir-akhir ini. Naruto, si pemilik senyum matahari itu, lalu datang lagi ke dalam hidupnya. Apakah Naruto tulus padanya. Ia meragu.

.

Hari ini hangat. Begitu yang dirasakan Hinata. Ia sedang duduk di beranda ketika Okaa-Sama-nya yang baru tiba lalu mengajaknya masuk.

"Hinata, keluarga Namikaze beserta Naruto akan datang. Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap." Hinata pun bersiap untuk menyambut tamu istimewa itu. Hinata berganti pakaian.

"Hinata, hari ini hari istimewamu. Berbahagialah. Okaa-Sama akan ikut bahagia bersamamu."

"Tidak, Kaa-sama. Kebahagiaan Okaa-Sama adalah kebahagiaan Hinata. Jika Okaa-Sama ingin Hinata menikah maka Hinata akan menurutinya."

"Hinata, jangan begitu. Jangan buat Okaa-Sama seolah-olah mengambil keputusan yang salah mau menerima mereka di rumah kita." Hinata terdiam saja.

"Ah, itu pasti mereka, Hinata. Kamu di sini dulu. Biar Okaa-Sama menyambut mereka, ya." Okaa-Sama beranjak menuju ruang depan. Hinata tenggelam dalam diam.

.

Seandainya boleh menolak, maka ia akan menolak permintaan Okaa-Sama-nya. Namun itu artinya dia akan menjadi durhaka membuat Okaa-Samandanya merasa sedih. Hinata beranjak ke jendela. Ada alasan yang membuat hatinya masih galau. Namun Ia takut alasan ini hanya karena perasaannya saja. Dia masih dilanda trauma akan kejadian-kejadian yang lalu. Pernah seseorang datang untuk melamarnya. Sahabatnya Kiba. Hari sudah ditentukan. Persiapan pun sudah matang. Namun Kiba tak pernah datang. Tak pernah memberi kabar. Lalu para tetangga mulai berbisik-bisik. Hal itu sampai juga ke telinga Hinata. Ia ingin menepis omongan yang mengatakan dia pembawa sial, dia diikuti roh jahat, dia ingin marah. Namun Ia hanya bisa menangis sepanjang waktu.

.

Okaa-Sama lalu memanggil Hinata dan mengajaknya ke ruang depan. Dan proses bincang-bincang antar keluarga berlangsung lancar. Sebagaimana keluarga Namikaze menerima keadaan keluarga Hinata begitu pula Hinata dan Okaa-Sama menerima lamaran keluarga Namikaze. Hinata akan menikah. Okaa-Sama menyeka airmata bahagianya.

.

Hari yang bahagia yang dinanti-nanti oleh Okaa-Sama pun tiba juga. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Hinata. Okaa-Sama berulang kali menyeka airmatanya melihat Hinata yang dibalut kimono merah itu. Hinata sangat cantik. Upacara akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi. Para tamu sudah tiba di rumah Hinata yang sederhana. Hinata berdiam dalam lamunannya lagi. Ia merasa galau. Perasaannya tiba-tiba kacau. Padahal Ia sudah berusaha menentramkan diri. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi.

Deru kendaraan terdengar dari depan. Hinata mendengar dari kamar. Itu pasti keluarga mempelai pria, pikirnya.

"Maaf Ibu Hinata mana? Ada yang harus saya sampaikan." Kata orang itu. Okaa-Sama segera menemui orang itu.

"Saya Ibu dari Hinata. Kamu ini siapa ya?"

"Maaf, bu. Saya utusan keluarga Namikaze. Mereka tak bisa datang, Bu."

"APA! Apa maksud kamu? Tapi.."

"Mobil mereka mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan kemari, bu. Dan Naruto, Naruto sudah dipanggil Sang Maha Kuasa." Hinata mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Bagai petir menyambar di siang bolong. Mengagetkan sekaligus menyakitkan ulu hatinya. Hinata meraba bawah bantalnya. Benda itu kini sudah digenggamannya. Pisau lipat yang selama ini disimpan oleh Hinata. Lama sejak kejadian kala pernikahannya gagal waktu itu. Ia menangis dan menagis sejak saat itu. Hingga matanya menjadi buta.

"Maafkan Hinata, Kaa-sama. Lagipula siapa yang mau menikahi gadis buta seperti Hinata." Pelan benda itu menggores pergelangan Hinata. Semakin dalam dan kesadaran Hinata pun hilang.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> end<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.<p>

huaaahhhhh...selese jugak, pagi2 mikirin ginian. jadi ini apa jenisnya siy reader? kalo drabble kan yang singkat-singkat yak, trus fict itu agak panjang dikit, apa niy namanya ficlet-kah? saya nemu cerita yang ga panjang di fandom sebelah dan dinamain ficlet gitu.

so, mind to review...

^^v


End file.
